Meeting
by Victoria090
Summary: A deeper look in how Marvelous and Joe met


Marvelous looked around him and sighed "So another planet is razed by the Zangyack…"

"Don't let the traitor escape! Get him!" Came an angry voice, Marvelous turned his head in confusion and looked down watching the seen before him as a young man tries to defend himself against the Zangyack.

"What's up with him?" Marvelous questioned, admiring his fighting skills "Not bad." Before the young man gets thrown forward by an explosion and hitting the ground with a thud, his sword leaving his hand and landing several feet in front of him. The young man struggles to move and tries to reach out for his sword, when suddenly Marvelous shots some of the Zangyack soldiers down with his gun.

Surprised by the sudden shooting, the young man looks up and sees Marvelous lift his sword and hit several Zangyack soldiers, while kicking another. Slowly making his way towards the young man

"Is this how the Zangyack Party?" Marvelous asks with a smirk, while kicking the sword up with his foot, towards the young man. Catching it with ease he watches Marvelous with curious eyes "Looks like you need a hand."

"The space pirate…" the young man mutters while standing up onto his two feet. "I don't have any cash to pay you back with."

"Didn't want any..." Marvelous replies "You're the one I want." The young man looked at him with an unreadably expression before the Zangyack start to attack. Marvelous shoots two Zangyack soldiers behind the young man and turns around slashing three Zangyack soldiers with his sword.

The young man follows in suit and uses his sword to attack the Zangyack soldiers around him, hitting one, than another, he does a forward roll and grabs his other sword and leans his back against Marvelous' who in return sends a smile to the young man. He smirks at Marvelous before the take one finally glance at the surrounding Zangyack soldiers, before they move in perfect sink to attack the soldiers.

-X-X-X-

"You handle that sword well… And you seem like a decent guy." Marvelous looked him over with a smirk, the young man huffs out

"When you see this thing on my neck, you might change your mind." Marvelous tilts his head to get a better look at the flashing device "It's a flash transmitter. They can hunt me down no matter where I go." He looks to the side for a second before looking at Marvelous again "If I try to take it off, it'll send an electric charge that'll probably kill me." In response Marvelous takes two steps forward and grabs the device with two hands.

"What are you doing?" The young man asks in panic.

"Hang in there!"

"Are you insane?!" The young man yells back as Marvelous starts pulling at the device around the young's man neck. After several minutes of electric currents running through both of their bodies the device finally comes of and flies to the floor. Both boys stagger backwards and fall to the floor. "What's your name?" Marvelous asks as he hits the floor and looks up at the sky.

"Joe" He responds as he looks into Marvelous' eyes.

"I have a dream" Marvelous informs Joe "I'm going to get my hands on the greatest treasure in the universe and I feel like dragging you along for that dream."

"I'm with you, even beyond your dream." Joe smiled before sitting up, Marvelous sits next to Joe with a smirk playing his lips before lifting his hand up and tangling his fingers into Joe's hair, pulling him close he crushed their lips together. Joe froze for a second before responding to Marvelous kiss. Joe suddenly felt something being placed in his hand. Pulling back from the kiss he looked down at the object "This will help us achieve that dream." Marvelous informs Joe. Joe looked down at the object with curiosity before looking up, just in time to be pulled in for another kiss.

Kissing for what felt like hours, only to be interrupted by Navi "Marvelous, we should leave before more Zangyack come." Marvelous pulled back from the kiss and attempted to swat Navi away, cursing under his breathe Marvelous lifts himself to his feet before pulling Joe to his feet. Joe laughed slightly at Marvelous' foul mood only to be given a sour look. Joe looked to the floor and felt Marvelous intertwining their fingers.

-X-X-X-

When they finally reached the Gokai Galleon Joe looked around him amazement. "Looks good ay" Marvelous smirked before looking down at Joe's outfit with disgust. Joe looked down before giving Marvelous a confused look.

"What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You need to change." Marvelous muttered before dragging Joe along the ship, but not before setting the Gokai Galleon on auto pilot.

Pushing the door open Marvelous raided through all the old clothes he had in there. Finding a black shirt, pale jeans with a certain pattern on and a blue jacket with too many zips to count, he turned around and handed them to Joe. "We'll buy you new clothes when we find a planet that has not been raved by the Zangyack." Marvelous informed him. Joe nodded his head admiring the clothes given to him, as he felt himself being turned around and pushed out the room. Marvelous pointed to a room with a painted blue door "That'll be your room."

"Next to yours?" Joe pointed out as he noticed it was directly opposite the room with a painted red door.

"Yeah" Marvelous smirked and nudged Joe in the direction of his door. Joe got the hint before walking towards his room. Entering he looked around the basic room, a king size bed, draws and a wardrobe, with two bedside tables and a lamp in the corner. He slowly undressed and pulled on his new clothes, laughing slightly as they fit perfectly.

Hearing a soft knock "Come in" Joe responds as he looks down at his Zangyack clothes that were now folded neatly on his bed. Feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, Joe jumped slightly before relaxing as he heard Marvelous breathe softly in his ear and rest his chin on Joe's shoulder.

"You look much better." Marvelous smirked, as he saw a light blush cover Joe's cheeks.


End file.
